The Awkward Moment When Spock Wants You
by Emzor95
Summary: The day itself had been going pleasantly well until Emily came across Spock (and little does she know he's on the verge of Pon Farr) at a Lieutenant's wedding reception and let's just say that things got a little crazy...


The ceremony had been beautiful and the reception was even better. Lieutenant Joanne Spivey and her now husband Ensign David Spivey had made a good decision in choosing this place. Emily looked around the beautiful room, she had never been in anything like it. The walls themselves were made of glass and had magnificently large doors cut into them, and on a pleasantly warm night like tonight they were left open. Outside the night sky shone beautifully with bright stars and distant planets. Emily looked up and the ceiling and even though it wasn't made of glass as well, resembled what would lie directly above their heads, most probably by some feat of modern science, she would have to investigate that later.

Her eyes strayed to the people chatting and dancing around her. A lone figure caught her eye and she recognised it to be that of Mr Spock.

Emily strolled over, 'Hello Spock, how's your night been?' She asked smiling cheerfully.

Spock turned to her with one of those small, imperceptible smiles he sometimes gave. 'Quite well Miss Bocking, how is yours?'

She laughed 'My night's been great. And how many times do I have to tell you Spock? Call me Emily or Em but not "Miss Bocking".'

He grinned back 'Alight Em, and might I say, you are looking lovely tonight.'

Emily felt her face go red as she thanked him, but after she had recovered from her embarrassment she was startled to realise the Spock had actually smiled and had emotion in his voice.

'You ok there Spock? Have had a little too much to drink and you're human side's coming out?' She laughed hesitantly.

'Nothing of sort Miss...I mean Em, I was-' Spock cut himself off as a grimace of pain crossed his face.

With his normally emotionless voice now back, Spock said 'I'll be back in a minute.' And turned on his heel and walked off.

Confused, Emily watched him leave and shrugged, he was Vulcan, who knows what was wrong with him?

The night continued on and the party showed no signs of slowing down. How ever at different times throughout the night when Emily would look around she would find Spock inadvertently watching her. Crossing to the other side of the dance floor, Emily found the Doctor pouring all over the tables full of food. For such a skinny man he sure ate a lot.

She leaned on the table beside him and folded her arms. 'Have you noticed anything weird about Spock tonight?

'Not at all, why?' The Doctor replied with a mouth full of food.

'It just looks like he's watching me...'

'Don't be absurd, why would he be doing that...?' He stopped as Emily gave him a look that cut him to shreds.

'I'm not saying that you're being foolish or paranoid or over sensitive or anything like that Em, I'm just saying why would Spock be watching you, the man wouldn't hurt a fly.'

'That's why I'm worried, he doesn't normally act like this. Earlier he said he thought I looked lovely and gave me a massive smile.'

The Doctor stopped eating.

'That can't be right.' He said, 'Vulcan's don't normally do that, it usually happens around some time though, I dunno what it is. Maybe I'll think of it later' he said with a shrug and grin, as if there was nothing to worry about. He then placed an arm around her shoulders and almost whispered 'Don't worry, I'll keep and eye out for you.'

It was an hour later the commotion started. Emily had unknowingly brushed passed Spock and continued to walk when he started to follow her. She stopped and turned around.

'Dance with me?' He asked, with a cheeky grin on his face and one hand held out.

Maybe he really had had too much to drink, Emily tried to convince herself as she took up his offer and they began to dance. He was starting to get uncomfortably close though and every time she tried to full away a little he would pull her just that little bit closer and breath a little faster. After she had thought of a convincing enough cover story she broke away.

'I'm going to go get us some drinks, is that ok?' She asked in her sweetest and most innocent voice.

He didn't answer, and only when she had turned her back he said in a low whisper 'No, it is not ok.' But as Emily didn't hear him he proceeded to scream his answer at the top of his voice 'IT IS NOT OK!'

Everyone in the room stopped and stared, and just as Emily was turning around Spock started to run towards her and then practically leaped on top of her. She screamed and looked up at the tormented face of Spock.

'Spock what the-!' she cut herself off as she finally realised what was happening. Spock was going through Pon Farr. Why hadn't she figured that out before?!

'We will mate!' Spock said forcefully, his face inches away from hers, but even if the situation itself wasn't enough to freak Emily out, the words certainly were.

'Holy shit! Help! Doctor!'

But she needn't have yelled for his help because to the left of her vision Emily saw the Doctor leap from the crowd of stunned onlookers and onto the crouched form of Spock, who was taken by surprise. They tumbled to the side as Emily rolled to her left and jumped to her feet. But the Doctor couldn't hold him off for long. Soon Spock was on his feet and had thrown the Doctor off with his superior strength and he lay to the side, unconscious.

Spock stopped and looked at Emily with the gaze of someone fully possessed by powerful emotions.

At this point Emily decided to leg it.

She pounded across the dance floor, knocking people out of her way left, right and center with Spock practically nipping at her heels. A table appeared in her path and she just managed to jump over it, unfortunately so did Spock. She was not, however, so lucky with the second table and as she tried to clear it her foot caught on the edge. Emily quickly twisted herself around so she fell flat on her back and then quickly rolled to the left and underneath another nearby table, ignoring the pain and quickly jumping to her feet to run again. Seconds after this, Spock came clean over the fallen table, stopped, looked around, and after finding Emily's path took off after her again, like a dog chasing it's master because they had the bone it so desperately wanted.

After running through the crowd multiple times, Emily finally came across McCoy. Spock hadn't caught up at present moment, so when she was within yelling distance of McCoy she called,

'My god Leonard, don't just stand there, sedate the bastard!'

'My dear girl, we are at a damn wedding, why would I have bought medical supplies with me? I'm a doctor, not a pack horse.'

'Thanks a lot Bones, you're such a great friend.' Emily replied sarcastically.

'I'll see what I can dig up in the storage area out the back but this is just one of those things that you should just let take its course.'

'Well maybe he should have consulted me on that before he started chasing me around the damn building!' She yelled back in reply.

And with that she was off again, until she finally found one of the doors to the outside world where she would be able to find a proper hiding spot. Unfortunately Spock had guessed this was exactly where she was going to run and as soon as the crossed the threshold of the door way, Emily felt two immensely strong hands grab her around the waist, stopping her mid-flight. She thrust her elbow back with a much force as she could muster into Spock's stomach, only to find that this action had had little or no affect on him what so ever. Then she felt pressure to the side and the back of her neck.

'Shhhhhh, do not worry Emily. I have to apply a bit more pressure and give you a higher neural burst than usual because of your time lord physiology, but it will not kill you. I'm doing this for your own good so that we can continue this somewhere more private.'

Even before the end of Spock's sentence his words started to fade in her ears. Black spots appeared in her front of her eyes as her neural system began to overload from the neural energy burst and the lack of blood getting to the brain. Just before she passed out Emily saw McCoy come up behind Spock and jab a hypo spray into the side of his neck and just behind the two men she could see the beautiful night sky. She went limp in Spock's arms and moments later he too fell to the ground, unconscious.

When Emily came too she had a throbbing head ache. She looked around to see where she was, even though she inevitably knew she'd be in the sickbay on the Enterprise. McCoy strolled over, a grim look on his face and carrying his customary medical tri-corder.

He looked at the readings, 'Well you're definitely fine, but I'm sure you won't like to hear the next bit of news I have to give you.'

'McCoy what are you on about...?' she asked giving McCoy a quizzical look.

'Someone's here to see you.'

In through the sickbay door strolled a none-too-calm-Spock who proceeded to pace back and forth at the foot of her bed.

'I think I better leave the two of you alone.' McCoy said with a quick glance at the both of them and a little smirk.

Emily watched him leave, a feeling of dread filling her stomach.

Spock rushed to her side and took her hand.

'I am sorry to have caused you any unwanted and unnecessary emotional and physical pain Emily.' He sighed. 'I could not control myself.'

Emily nodded, unsure where this was heading. There was still something wrong with him.

'But because we have faced this ritual together, we have made a connection.'

'We are bonded now. And we must mate.'

Emily's mouth dropped and she stared at him, speechless. What did he just say? Bond and mate?

As her mouth continued to work up and down, as if trying to form words itself, McCoy listened and watched from his hiding place, highly amused.


End file.
